


Birthday Planning

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [43]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bickering, Birthday Party, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Jim and Dwight plan their sons birthday party. It goes as good as you think it does.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Birthday Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the ending to this, but I didn't really have anywhere else I wanted to go with this.

"Jim, what do you mean you can't find the candles?" Dwight yelled through the phone. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find them" Jim yelled back, annoyed at Dwight for thinking that Jim was so stupid he couldn't even find candles for their son's first birthday. 

"God Jim" Dwight said frustrated as he ran his fingers through his hair. Jim rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He couldn't deal with Dwight and not being able to find birthday supplies at the same time. 

"Did you get the candles Einstein?" Dwight mockingly asked Jim, as Jim entered their house. 

"Yes I did, no thanks to you Dwight" Jim said, slamming the groceries and the birthday appliances onto the kitchen counter. 

Dwight grabbed the bag filled with the birthday supplies and walked out of the kitchen and to the backyard where they were setting up Phillip's birthday. 

Jim sighed to himself and paused in the kitchen and rested his elbows on the countertop. 

This was the worst thing in the world. He wanted his son obviously to have a great birthday, but the planning process with Dwight could not be more worse and he loathed absolutely every moment of it. 

Jim cooled down a bit and decided it was safe for him to head out and face Dwight. 

"Oh look your daddy is finally here" Dwight cooed to Phillip, as he rested him on his hip and swayed lightly. 

"Hey Philip, your other dad is being a big baby" Jim cooed back to Phillip, hunching down to kiss him. 

Dwight glared at Jim's head as he kissed Phillip and then got back up to properly look at Dwight. 

"Are you going to help?" Dwight asked with a cross tone. "What do you think I've been doing Dwight?" Jim asked, feeling his anger from earlier returning. 

"Um maybe sitting in the kitchen instead of helping me" Dwight mockingly replied. 

Jim sighed through his nose and exhaled as loudly as he could. He glared at Dwight, and began to pick up some decorations and start to set the table they had laid out.

Dwight sighed as well and glared at Jim as he worked, but didn't say anything else. 

The two worked in relative silence, the occasional giggle from Phillip and the infrequent quip from Jim and Dwight, about the others work, but besides that it was relatively peaceful compared to earlier. 

"This looks good" Dwight said proudly their party planning skills. "Yeah" Jim unenthusiastically replied. He was just ready for the birthday party they were having with all of their co-workers and some of Phillip's friends to be over with. 

The actual birthday party went smoothly. Phillip enjoyed all the attention on him and the cake which he got all over himself. "Oh Phillip" Jim worriedly said, trying to wipe the cake that Phillip got on his dress shirt.

Dwight ran over to help Jim, and helped Jim change Phillip. "Thanks Dwight" Jim said, smiling slightly at his husband. Dwight nodded, his earlier anger and annoyance had gone away. 

He noticed how tired Jim looked and he felt slightly bad for making Jim more anxious. 

"We are never throwing a birthday party again" Jim said sighing as he sat down next to Dwight on their couch after a long day of entertaining all of their friends for Phillip's birthday party. 

"We always end up fighting" Dwight noted, "remember Kelly's party?" Jim asked. Dwight rolled his eyes and nodded, "yes, what a nightmare, but you did choose really good cake" Dwight said. 

"Aw thanks Dwight" Jim said with a smile to his husband. Dwight looked back adoringly at Jim, "love you" he said, leaning over to kiss Jim for the first time all day. 

"Love you too" Jim said sighing into Dwight's lips as he felt himself relax in Dwight's arms. Dwight let his eyes shut as he cuddled into Jim. 

Dwight pressed his forehead against Jim's and whispered "I'm sorry for today." Jim opened one eye in surprise and smiled, "it's okay" Jim told him, "I'm sorry too" he added, recognizing it wasn't only Dwight who was trading mean remarks all day. 

Dwight smiled and pressed a kiss on Jim's lips. "You know we can have another party" Dwight said, leaning back from Jim. Jim raised his brow at Dwight. Did they not just agree to never plan a party together? 

"In our bedroom" Dwight said, smirking at Jim. Jim rolled his eyes and smacked Dwight, "you're gross" he said grinning at his husband. 

Dwight sighed half heartedly, "I had to try" he said, smiling at his husband. Jim rolled his eyes again and took Dwight's arm. "Come on, let's go up" Jim said. Dwight nodded, letting Jim pull him up and guide them up the stairs. Jim pressed a kiss on Dwight's head once they reached their door and pulled him close to his side.


End file.
